1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter connector, and more specifically to a connector wherein every signal transmitting pin has a through type capacitor for eliminating high frequency noise.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional filter connector. The filter connector has a housing 20 made of insulating material, signal transmitting pins 21 each of which is provided with a through type capacitor 22, a ground pin 23 and an earth plate 24. The ground pin 23 and the capacitor 22 are electrically connected with the earth plate 24. After the ground pin 23 was fitted to the housing 20, kink processing is carried out toward the lower part of the pin 23 to form a protrusion 23a. When the ground pin 23 is inserted into a hole 26 made in a circuit board 25, the protrusion 23a is engaged with the hole 26, thereby preventing the connector from moving up and separating from the circuit board 25. The ground pin 23 is connected with a ground conductor on the circuit board 25, and the pins 21 are inserted into holes 27 made in the board 25 and connected with specified signal conductors respectively.
In such a connector, a ground pin is indispensable to earth a through type capacitor. Accordingly, it costs more to produce such a connector, and a produced connector is large because of the ground pin.